Old and New
by Yonaka Yuki
Summary: Being revised!Chapter one revised. Midnight Predator. A hunter from the old midnight, ends up in the new. Jeshickah returns to cause more chaos the the new Midnight that Jaguar has created. I suck at summaries. RR.
1. Kage

This is an updated version of this fanfic, I am updating it piece by piece, so please be patient. I only own the original characters and the plot. Everything else belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Please enjoy and R+R.

_A young child watched as her mother was dragged away from their cell. Screaming as her mother disappeared through the door. Her cries continued, as she watched people pass, her blue eyes landed on two vampires walking in. Jaguar's tanned body moved to stand in front of the the cell, his black eyes staring down at the girl,his hair falling gracefully over his back. His clothes were those of the style of the times, a male peasant shirt, pants and boots. A whip was curled in his hand. Jeshickah stood behind him in a blood red dress corset set. Jaguar swung open the cell door and grabbed the girl by the hair, dragging her out of the cell he carefully took in her looks._

_Jaguar turned to Jeshickah with the girl in his grasp, "I want this one." _

_Jashickah nodded and looked the child over, "Then I shall train her as a gift for you, Kitty." Her voice was a purr, she went to move the child's black hair out of her face and was greeted with a bite, but it was Jaguar's hand that back handed the child for her mistake. She whimpered and flinched away from him as well as she could. Jaguar smiled, "That's better," He handed the girl over to Jeshickah._

Kage woke with a jump, sweat dripping down her forehead. It was unusual for her to have nightmares since she joined the hunting circle. Her old life was barely a bother now, her life at the old Midnight, where that Triste put that damnable curse on her. Meant as a punishment from Jeshickah due to failed training. She would never age, never grow, and never die. She pulled off her head phones, stood and stretch. The dream unnerved her, but there was nothing she could do about the past.

After quickly getting dressed Kage left her room and wandered down one of the many halls in Vampirious head quarters. As she made her way into the kitchen it was clear she wasn't the only person up at this time.

The head huntress watched Kage enter, "Couldn't sleep Kage?"

Kage sat down, "I'm not tired, Any new assignments on the board?" She grabbed an apple out of a basket on the table.

She shrugged, "There were a few, but either Mike, Keket,or Nicole are taking care of them. It's possible one is left."

She stood, taking the apple with her. She was treated as a lower member of the circle simply because of her past. It was almost guaranteed that it would be lowest paying job that was left. She came to the job board that was posted outside the training room. A simple sticky note was pinned to it with only, _Body guard, call Mercenary Nathaniel _written on it. She made her way back to her own room before calling the number

A smooth voice answered, gliding through the receiver, "Nathaniel speaking."

Just by the finesse in his voice she could tell he was a vampire, but she wouldn't turn down the job with out details first.

"I was hired to find a body guard for a vampire by the name of Jaguar. It pays well, about 30,000 a month. Interested." His voice was calm, nonchalant, as if he didn't care who took the job, as long as it was done.

The name didn't sound familiar to her, but the only name she really knew was Jeshickah, her master's name was basically unknown, since she only referred to him as master. She needed the money, and was sure that if something went wrong she could back out. "I'll take it."

Nathaniel smiled on the other end of the phone, "Good," His voice cheery now, "Meet me at the Chinese restaurant on Hilton Road, at five tonight. We'll discuss the details there."

Kage hesitated for a moment, there had to be something he was hiding. No vampire would be willing to pay that much in a month for a simple body guard job. "Alright."

She busied herself with training for most of the day, until she readied herself for her meeting with Nathanial. Black clothes and a backpack was all she brought, in the bag was her portable CD player and a change of clothes.

She strolled into the restaurant, and to her surprise found that the vampire was waiting for her at a table. She slowly walked up to him, "Nathaniel?"

He smiled, "Hunter?" Before sipping his tea.

She gave a small nod, "Kage," She held out a hand after introducing herself.

He shook the her hand and made a note that she tensed, "Sit down, I'm not going to eat you."

She rolled her eyes at this pathetic play of words and sat down. There was no reason for her to avoid it, "What exactly is hidden in this job to be worth so much money?"

He waited until she ordered to answer. "You have to pose as Jaguar's slave in the new Midnight." he watched to see my reaction.

Her gut wrenched, Midnight was the last place she wanted to be, but certainly the vampires from the old Midnight would be hanging around. Would they? "I need to know one thing, is Jeshickah still there?"

He took a bite of chicken, "You have experience with the trade?" He sounded surprise.

She glared at nothing in particular, "I do, in the old Midnight."

He didn't believe her, she was too young to even know much about the old Midnight, "How so, that was destroyed in the 1800's"

She took a deep breath, "I had a run in with a Triste witch." Was all she had to say.

Nathaniel understood instantly, "Then you'll be perfect for this job. Eat up, the drive is long and I only make one stop." he continued to eat his meal.

After eating Nathaniel led Kage to his car. She threw her bag in first, "You never answered me." She followed in, pulling out her CD player.

Nathaniel climbed into the driver's seat "Which question?"

She wiggled around to get comfortable in the seat, "About Jeshickah."

He hesitated, "We're not sure, all signs point to yes. She was suppose to be killed, but there have been sightings of her. Meaning who ever killed her failed, or someone brought her back."

The knot in her stomach tightened, had she known that she probably wouldn't have taken the job, then again, perhaps this would give her a chance to kill her nightmare. He noticed her response, "Rest, Kage, you'll need it."

She slipped her head phones on and let the world of sleep carry her away.


	2. Master

A/N Alright, you've got to tell me what you think about this please! The more reviews the more I write. I do not own MP or its characters, but I do own the plot and Kage.  
  
***dream*** "Dirty human," Jeshickah threw a young child to the ground painfully.  
  
The child looked up, she had long silk black hair and piercing blue eyes, beautiful, and rare, She stared at the vampire with fear in her eyes, whispering, "Kill me this time, please."  
  
Jeshickah kicked her in the ribs, causing her to fly across the floor, "Kill you? Is that what you want?" She picked up the child after a few moments of silence, "Answer me child."  
  
She nodded slowly, "Yes, milady."  
  
Jeshickah threw the child again and pulled out a whip, and snapped it; it tore into the child's back, she screamed in pain as she felt the sticky blood drip down her back.  
  
"I have something else in mind, pet." Jeshickah walked over to the child and picked her up throwing her back into a cell, by herself, no one else was with her, Jeshickah walked off.  
  
***end of dream***  
  
Kage woke up as soon as her CD stopped playing, Nathaniel looked back and handed her some more batteries.  
  
"Morning," He glanced at her in the mirror; she was a piece of art, a black silk hair blue crystal eyed angel adorned with leather pants and a suede black tank top. Her hair was long, down to the middle of her back. He smiled slightly.  
  
"Morning," Kage nodded slightly, the dream had shook her up.  
  
"Alright? You woke with a slight jump." Nathaniel had a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, the barrier just woke me up, that's it." She covered up quickly not wanting to explain what was going on in her head.  
  
Nathaniel cursed as someone almost ran them off the road; he looked at the car, a Lamborghini, Jeshickah's car.  
  
He pulled up to the gates of midnight, "Listen, I am going to have to present you like a slave to Jaguar because somebody unwanted is here. You know the rules; I am your master until you are sold."  
  
Kage nodded, "Yes milord," her voice went down to softer than soft and her eyes moved away from the vampire.  
  
He smiled, "Not bad,"  
  
He pulled her out of the car and led her up to Jaguar's room. Kage glanced around and shivered, it reminded her so much of the old Midnight though, the atmosphere seemed some what different.  
  
He knocked on Jaguar's door, a smooth "come in" was heard, but it was not Jaguar's voice, no, it was Jeshickah's. Kage recoiled for a moment but remembered that she was going to be paid well for this.  
  
Nathaniel glanced at her, "as soon as we walk in bow."  
  
She nodded slightly as he opened the door; they walked in and Kage went down to one knee and kept her eyes to the ground, no desire to see the vampire of her past.  
  
"Ah Nathaniel, what are you doing here?" Jeshickah walked over to him, Jaguar was standing by the desk.  
  
"I found a child that Jaguar might be interested in buying, she is basically broke." He motioned to Kage.  
  
Jeshickah moved forward swiftly, "She seems familiar, look at me pet." Her words were cold.  
  
Kage hesitated for a moment but moved so that she was looking up at Jeshickah, "Yes milady?" her voice was shaky.  
  
"Ah if it isn't you!" Jeshickah smiled wickedly, "Look Jaguar, it's your pet from the old Midnight."  
  
Jaguar walked over, "Kage?"  
  
She looked back down, "Yes milord?"  
  
Jeshickah laughed, "I'll be back later kitty."  
  
"You brought her back here to be a body guard?" Jaguar looked at Nathaniel sternly.  
  
He nodded, "I didn't know that she had been in the old Midnight until after she excepted the job."  
  
Jaguar nodded, "Stand up Kage," he then turned to Nathaniel, "Thank you Nathaniel," he handed him a large envelope.  
  
Nathaniel was gone with in a blink of the eye. Kage was standing up looking down, she hadn't known that Jaguar was her old master's name, she just called him Milord, or master, and now she was his body guard, it wasn't him that she had a grudge on, it was Jeshickah.  
  
"Kage, where have you been?" His voice was smooth, just like she remembered.  
  
"Master, after Midnight burned down, I managed to live on my own, around 1970 a huntress named Marissa found me and adopted me into her hunting circle, which is were Nathaniel found me." She left it vague on purpose.  
  
He nodded slightly, "You may call me Jaguar when you are with me, around any other address me and them as Milord or Milady, unless you want to be beat."  
  
She nodded slightly, "Things have changed around here, haven't they?"  
  
He smiled slightly, "Yes, but you are still suppose to be my pet, so you will be treated like one by others."  
  
She nodded, "and Jeshickah is the one I am suppose to protect you from?"  
  
He nodded again, "Yes," the door suddenly swung open and Jeshickah was standing there, "did you get your pet back, kitty?"  
  
Kage bowed, "Milady."  
  
Jaguar nodded and pulled Kage up to her feet and against him, "Yes, and I am very pleased, it will be just like old times, right Kage?"  
  
She nodded slightly, "Yes Master." She didn't really enjoy his touch, but she didn't hate him, it was better then being beaten.  
  
Jeshickah walked over to the two, and brushed her finger tips down Kage's face. Kage recoiled slightly pressing against Jaguar.  
  
"Just remember, pet, if I find that you aren't broken, I will break you, again." She turned to walk out, "Jaguar, we have a meeting."  
  
He nodded, "Right," he waited until she was out the door and it was shut, "Since you are supposed to be my body guard you are to stay with me at all times and here," He handed her a small dagger.  
  
She took it and hid it on the inside of her pants on her thigh. "Am I to go to this meeting with you?"  
  
He nods, "I said everywhere."  
  
She nodded slightly, still shaky.  
  
"You are to act like a pet, just like you used to."  
  
She nodded slightly again, "Yes master" her voice sounded almost playful.  
  
"Good, now come." His voice was cold just like he was talking to a pet. She followed exactly three paces behind him, like in the old days.  
  
Then entered the room, Jeshickah with some child that coward behind her, and Gabriel with Ravyn by his side.  
  
Jaguar pulled Kage forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, they walk over to a chair at the other end of the table Jaguar sat in the chair, and Kage sat on the floor.  
  
She soon drifted into sleep, though not completely unaware, her head was laying in Jaguar's lap as he stroked her hair. Every thing was just like it used to be, except that she was armed this time. 


	3. Fight

A/N: Thanks for the reviews ^^ Well, enjoy, yeah um that's it for now.  
  
I do not own MP, but I do own the plot, Kage and anyone associated with Vampirious  
  
Jaguar glanced down at Kage who seemed to be shaking, he was barely paying attention to the threats Jeshickah was making about Midnight.  
  
"Jaguar, you aren't fit to run Midnight! So you might as well hand it over!" Jeshickah's voice was a hiss.  
  
Jaguar looked up, "As I told you before, Midnight is how I like it, so are the humans in it."  
  
Jeshickah hissed, "You have a week to start getting this place up to my standards, or I'll make sure someone puts a knife in you."  
  
At that loud hissed Kage woke with a jump accidentally hitting her head on the tabled, "Shit!" her hands went to her head and Jaguar's hand went to her mouth. Kage closed her eyes remembering where she was now.  
  
Jeshickah glared at Jaguar, "There was a time that you wouldn't allow that outrage from your pets, you still shouldn't, so punish her."  
  
Jaguar stood up and so did Kage who stepped behind Jaguar; Jeshickah waited impatiently.  
  
Jaguar stared at Jeshickah, "I don't see a need to," He glanced at Kage who was absentmindedly checking the knife given to her.  
  
Jeshickah hissed, "Really?" Jeshickah started to strike out to Kage with her mind, but Kage was already one step ahead of her, mind shields, Vampirious had taught her how to use them.  
  
Jeshickah glared at the girl, "Fine, if I can't use my mind to harm you, how about physically? You are no match for a vampire there, are you, pet?" She stepped forward grabbing a whip that must have belong to one of the three vampires in the room.  
  
Ravyn stepped forwards as if to help, but she was stopped by Gabriel. Jaguar stepped further in front of Kage, "She is mine," his voice was cold and dispassionate, "I will punish her when I think it is the right time." Kage closed her eyes as he spoke, his words reminded her of exactly what she used to be, a lousy lap dog.  
  
Jaguar started walking out, Kage followed slowly, as they walked by Jeshickah sneered, "One week Kitty, that's it."  
  
Jaguar ignored the nick name and continued out followed by Kage.  
  
Jaguar sighed and started walking towards the court yard, "Don't think that you have a week to waist on your job, Jeshickah is bound to have someone out for me before the end of my week."  
  
Kage nodded slightly and looked around the court yard, "It's changed," She looked at Shayla, then to the ivory walls of the surrounding Midnight. She glanced at Jaguar, she remembered the old court yard from an accidental stumble while following Jeshickah, not one of the smarter things she did as a pet.  
  
Jaguar glanced at her also around the same time, "I like it this way," He stretched and sat down next to Shayla.  
  
Kage nodded in agreement and sat by the small pond that was surrounded by ivies, "So tell me, what is included in this job? Am I just supposed to protect you, or am I supposed to kill Jeshickah?"  
  
Jaguar looked at her, "Just protect me, I will higher a mercenary Triste to kill her again."  
  
Kage laid back, "according to a hunter I know you did that once, and it obviously didn't work."  
  
Jaguar looked at her quizzically, "which hunter have you been talking to?"  
  
She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her, "I wasn't really talking to her, I heard her talking to Marissa, Draka maybe? No wait she wasn't going by that anymore, it was Audra." Kage nodded slightly.  
  
"She was at Vampirious?" He rubbed his hand down Shayla's muzzle.  
  
She nodded, "she wasn't joining, she was there looking for the Nathaniel guy."  
  
He nodded slightly, "did she say why?"  
  
"No," Kage started drifting into sleep.  
  
"Hey, stay awake." He glanced at her and noticed her breathing was going rhythmic.  
  
"I am, don't worry, I can't be fully asleep unless I have music on." She opened her eyes and watched the sinking sun.  
  
"You're going to half to get use to the life style here again, awake at night, asleep in the day." Shayla jumped on Jaguar playfully.  
  
Kage watched her master, he was much different than before, she couldn't help but laugh as he romped with Shayla. Kage shivered slightly, not cold, no, someone entered the court yard, Jeshickah. With in moments Jeshickah was bending down holding a knife to Jaguar's neck, Shayla backed off as if Jaguar told her to, with in another moment Kage had her knife pressed against Jeshickah.  
  
"Go away pet, this is between your master and me." Jeshickah's voice was a purr.  
  
Kage laughed slightly, "My master in my concern, he is my life," she pressed harder on the blade, "I suggest that you back off of him."  
  
Jeshickah looked at Kage, "Brave now are we? You barley had a voice after that triste put that little curse on you."  
  
Kage growled, "Let's just say I found my voice." She pressed harder drawing a thin line of blood from the vampire.  
  
Jeshickah hissed slightly at the sight of her own blood and moved the knife that she had pointed at Jaguar to slice at Kage's stomach. Jaguar jumped up and watched the two; if Kage got into too much trouble then he would help her. Kage blocked Jeshickah's slice, but Jeshickah came in with the knife stabbing at Kage's shoulder, Kage kicked Jeshickah hard enough to make the vampire stumble that was it.  
  
Jeshickah used her advanced speed to reach Kage, she attempted to stab Kage's right shoulder, her right arm welding the knife, but Kage moved just in time and went to stab Jeshickah's arm, bother of the knifes pierced at the same time, neither of the blows deadly.  
  
Jeshickah sneered, "Damn pet." She then smiled wickedly realizing that Kage was too distracted to shield her mind from the vampire.  
  
Kage dropped to her knees, suddenly becoming pale, she gasped for air, Jeshickah was using her mind to block Kage's air supply.  
  
"Remember this pet?" Jeshickah stalked over, Jaguar went to help Kage but Jeshickah casually tossed him against one of the walls, "Don't interfere kitty, the pet needs to learn her lesson." Jeshickah continued to strike out with her mind, "Come on pet, beg for your forgiveness, or would you rather die?"  
  
Kage stared in fear as she became dizzy, she wouldn't be able to speak if she wanted to, but she knew Jeshickah was in her mind now, 'please, please milady, forgive me, I stole the knife from master Jaguar, and.I wanted to try to get my revenge, but now I see that it was a mistake, please milady.'  
  
Jeshickah laughed as Kage's voice entered her head, "good pet," but Jeshickah continued to keep the air away from Kage until she was unconscious.  
  
Kage dropped to the ground, Jeshickah walked towards Jaguar, "You should bred her when the other slaves arrive here, she'll be good for beauty, maybe not for obedience, but she is a rare kind." She left the court yard.  
  
Jaguar stood up, Shayla went to comfort him as he walked over to Kage. Jeshickah's voice echoed in his head, 'one week kitty, that's it.' 


	4. Alexander

A/N Thanks for the reviews again, um does anyone know what Jeshickah's sister's name was? And if it wasn't in the book, anyone have any good suggestions?  
  
I don't own MP, but I do own Kage and the plot.  
  
Kage could feel a bed under her, she sighed, she knew when she opened her eyes where she would be, Jaguar's room. So many times had she fallen asleep somewhere else and woken up on the foot of his bed, and sometimes wrapped in his arms. She opened her eyes and sure enough that was where she was. Jaguar lay on his back a whip coiled on his chest.  
  
She sat up then groaned in pain as she felt the wound in her shoulder. Jaguar sat up and looked at her, then sighed as he pushed some hair out of his face.  
  
Kage got off the bed and forced herself to move her shoulder so that it wouldn't stiffen.  
  
"Can you use your left hand to wield a dagger?" Jaguar watched her carefully making sure she wasn't going to try anything stupid.  
  
"No," She stated plainly, "My right will be fine though, it is only a small wound. I've had worse."  
  
"You might want to learn how to use your left; you aren't going to be able to use your shoulder with out reopening that wound every time." He got off the bed and started walking to the door.  
  
"It isn't a matter of learning," Her left wrist was in bad shape, and it was Jaguar's fault, he had broken it when she tried to strike him once.  
  
He shrugged, "Just be careful." He started walking out, Kage followed like she was suppose to.  
  
"I don't see the big deal about my wound; it is only a small stab wound. I've had a stomach wound twice the size, not to mention half of the things Jeshickah has done to me were worse." Kage was walking right next to him until she saw Jeshickah walking towards them, she slinked back three steps behind Jaguar, "Milady." She went on one knee as she approached.  
  
"Jaguar, I have contracted to have the slave quarters turned back into the cells that they use to be." Jeshickah totally ignored Kage's presences.  
  
"Why?" He almost growled, he didn't see why she was trying to take back control so soon.  
  
"I decided the uproar of your little pet proved that Midnight has gone down hill, so I am starting to change it back to what it was." Jeshickah kicked Kage all the way to the ground.  
  
"There is no need for that, I have other plans for the slave quarters." Jaguar was thinking on his feet, "Cages can easily be slipped out of, but when they are chained to beds at night they have a less chance of escaping, for those who manage to escape that, they will be chained in the cells that you built for hunters."  
  
"And the hunters will be where?" She sounded like she accepted the idea.  
  
"Any hunters that are caught will either be broken, or killed, by any means." Jaguar glanced back at Kage who recoiled at the thought.  
  
"And the pets that are in the process of being broken?" She glared down at Kage as if she was doing something wrong.  
  
"With their trainers at all time; it will decrease the time it takes to break the slave." Jaguar stood strong, his voice dispassionate, he knew this would by him some time as long as he put it into motion while Jeshickah was alive, once she was killed things would go back to what they were like now.  
  
"Come with me Kitty, and tell your pet to wait somewhere, you need to help me pick out what kind of chains to use." Jeshickah smiled wickedly.  
  
Kage glanced at Jaguar who growled slightly, "Why don't you pick out the chains, since I came up with the idea?"  
  
Jeshickah nodded, "Have it your way kitty." She walked off.  
  
Kage stood up, and looked at Jaguar, he sighed, and started walking again. Kage followed, Jaguar was heading for the court yard again.  
  
They entered and he laid down sighing as he started to fall asleep. Kage decided it was time to train herself more. She pulled out a cloth and tied it around her eyes; she concreted on everything around her. She could hear Jaguar's breathing even though he didn't need to breathe. She heard Shayla's breathing also, and the water from the pond. She heard birds and voices far off. She started walking around the court yard sensing aura's to avoid running into living things.  
  
She was wandering for about an hour like that, when she sensed a new aura in the court yard, this one was human, strong, a hunter. She took off her blind fold and stared ahead at the hunter, Audra was standing there.  
  
Jaguar woke up, "Oh Audra," he smiled.  
  
She sat down next to him, "Jaguar, I think I found a triste that is willing to kill Jeshickah."  
  
"Who? And how much?" He sat up and stretched, Kage sat down where she was.  
  
"His name is Alexander, and he doesn't want to get paid, apparently he has dealt with her before.  
  
Kiri's eyes widened, but she said nothing.  
  
Jaguar nodded, "Alright, find him for me."  
  
A/N sorry it is shorter then the others 


	5. Attack

I don't own MP, but I do own Kage and a few others.  
  
Jaguar had Audra find the Triste and bring him back. Kage and he stayed in the court yard until the sun had started to rise. They started walking to Jaguar's room.  
  
"You seemed shocked when Audra mentioned that Triste, why?" He walked in front of Kage.  
  
She shrugged, "No reason really." She made sure to keep her mind shields up not wanting Jaguar to find out what really surprised her.  
  
"Alright, if you say so." He shrugged, as he continued walking. Jeshickah was walking down the hall towards them.  
  
"Kitty, have you made any other arrangements for the slaves?" She watched Kage drop to one knee in a bow.  
  
"No, I have seen no reason to, yet, I figured that going back to the Old Midnight would be a slow change." His voice was as strong as ever in the fact that he did not want to submit to Jeshickah like Kage was forced to be.  
  
"You need to make the change fast Kitty or I will take over and you won't like that." She jeered as Kage had started to rise from the floor assuming that Jeshickah was going to leave. "You need to get a leash for that pet of yours." She shoved Kage down with a small shove.  
  
Before Kage could even think different of it she had attacked Jeshickah all her rage had came out at once. She managed to get a swift right hook in, hitting Jeshickah's left cheek. But Jeshickah retaliated with a back hand that Kage was able to dodge. Jeshickah had drawn a knife but the hunter reacted and hit Jeshickah's are hard enough to break the bone, the vampire dropped the knife though her wrist healed quickly. Kage dove to get the knife ignoring her wound on her right shoulder which had reopened, as her hand wrapped around the hilt, Jeshickah's foot slammed into Kage's back splitting the wound even more.  
  
Kage turned as much as she could and stabbed the blade into Jeshickah's ankle, the vampire drew back her leg leaving Kage a chance to roll away.  
  
"Jaguar! Control your slave!" Jeshickah held her ankle, she had stolen the blade from a witch in a previous fight and now she regretted it.  
  
"Kage!" Jaguar's voice was cold and dispassionate once again, but it was if Kage was in a trance trying to get revenge on Jeshickah.  
  
"Punish Her Jaguar!" Jeshickah lunged at Kage who jumped out of the way.  
  
Jaguar growled again, "Kage!" he pulled out his black leather whip and snapped it near Kage, that only got him a glance, Kage once again tried to attack Jeshickah when another snap was heard and all went dark. 


	6. Dreams

**dream** A young child watched as her mother was dragged away from the cell like room they were kept in, she had long black hair and piercing blue eyes, as if they could see into a soul, beautiful and rare. She screamed as her mother was dragged away by her new master, until Jaguar pulled her out of the cell by her shirt, he looked her over.  
  
"This one, I want this one Jeshickah, just like you said, I picked one slave, I want this one." He turned around, there was Jeshickah.  
  
"Shall I train her since you just bought one to train?" Jeshickah walked over looking the child over, she touched the child's face and was bit.  
  
Jaguar nodded slightly and slapped the child acrossed the face, she suddenly became quite, he handed the child to Jeshickah. **end dream**  
  
An unconscious hunter stirred in the cell, two voices could be heard around her.  
  
"Another hunter?! What is it with you Kitty and hunters?!"  
  
"I didn't know that she was a hunter when I bought her."  
  
"What do you suggest we do with her?"  
  
the second voice was quiet.  
  
"How about we follow your new rules for Midnight, either she is executed or broken, take your pick."  
  
"Broken." The answer was simple but left no room for argument.  
  
**dream**  
  
"Dirty human," Jeshickah threw a young child to the ground painfully.  
  
The child looked up, she had long silk black hair and piercing blue eyes, beautiful, and rare, She stared at the vampire with fear in her eyes, whispering, "Kill me this time, please."  
  
Jeshickah kicked her in the ribs, causing her to fly across the floor, "Kill you? Is that what you want?" She picked up the child after a few moments of silence, "Answer me child."  
  
She nodded slowly, "Yes, milady."  
  
Jeshickah threw the child again and pulled out a whip, and snapped it; it tore into the child's back, she screamed in pain as she felt the sticky blood drip down her back.  
  
"I have something else in mind, pet." Jeshickah walked over to the child and picked her up throwing her back into a cell, by herself, no one else was with her, Jeshickah walked off.  
  
**end of dream**  
  
"Broken? Again kitty, wouldn't you rather just save her the pain and kill her?"  
  
"No, I want her broken, back to the subservient girl that she was."  
  
"Shall I do it again?"  
  
"No, I will."  
  
"But you have so much other things to do."  
  
"But she is mine, I will break her."  
  
"I insist, after all she was my present to you kitty." Her answer was as simple one like his other one was, and it left no room for argument.  
  
**dream**  
  
Jeshickah stood there with the girl held by the collar of her shirt "Ah, Alexander you've come."  
  
"What is it you want me to do? And what do you know of the where about of Rachel?" He seemed impatient, the Triste that Jeshickah had Jaguar summon.  
  
"Take this girl's gift of aging away. Take her last hopes of dying of old age from her mind." Jeshickah threw the girl to the ground.  
  
"Please...please milady, just kill me..." the girl then looked up to the Triste, "Please milord...kill me." Jeshickah stepped on her back making her squeak.  
  
"Information first." He watched the way Jeshickah treated the child, he did not agree with it but he needed the information.  
  
"Rachel can be found in Concord, she might even be hanging around New Mayhem, there, now for your end of the deal." She kicked the child towards the Triste.  
  
He chanted something and the child was engulfed with a brilliant light then it was dark again, "She can reach age 16 then she won't be able to age after that." He started to walk out.  
  
The child sat there stunned, her eyes were wide with fear. **end dream**  
  
A sigh echoed through the area  
  
"You have 3 more days to continue getting this place to my standards, if it is not in the process of getting there, I will take over Kitty." That voice was drawing further away.  
  
Another sigh was heard  
  
**dream** The teen lay on the floor the back of her shirt was torn, and she was shaking. Her angry master stood only a few feet away, but she dared not to rise or he would strike again.  
  
He started to leave and she started to rise, he appeared next to her, instead of using the bleeders that were provided he brought his lips to the girls neck and drank. He then dropped her.  
  
She was silent as she got up dazed and dizzy but she attack with the knife she had just stole from him, he threw her easily like a rag doll to the ground and whipped her until she went unconscious. **end dream**  
  
A snap of a whip was heard and Kage woke with a jump, she was stuck in a bad memory which she had always feared.  
  
"I figured that would wake you up." Jaguar stood in the cell, not bothering to let Kage out of the chains she was in.  
  
"Where is Jeshickah?" Kage looked up slowly.  
  
"Not here for now." Jaguar sat down.  
  
"Punish her kitty, that is the first step to breaking her. She did not use her titles and she disobeyed both of us earlier. She can't use her mind shields I disabled them while she was out." Jeshickah came from around the corner by the door.  
  
Jaguar kept himself from biting his lip as he started to shot pain through Kage's body. He continued but Kage did not want to beg for her life. He increased the pain until Kage's voice entered his head along with Jeshickah's head.  
  
'Milord, Milady, please forgive me...I...lost my mind...wanted revenge...please...forgive me..' the rest of her begging went about the same way until Jaguar finally let up and Jeshickah left. 


	7. Good bye

Yuki: alright you guys I updated and now I am updating again for the third time in two days, so you better review.  
  
Kage sat there silently staring at the ground avoiding gazing at Jaguar.  
  
"Kage," he hesitated for a moment, his voice was back to being soft and sweet, "I will change everything back when Audra brings that Triste back here."  
  
She said nothing just staring down at the floor.  
  
He sighed, "Sorry, but you Jeshickah will be caring for you, if that is what you wish to call it."  
  
"You can't be sorry, you practically handed me to her." Her voice was soft her eyes still lowered.  
  
"You would you rather be killed?" He glanced at Kage.  
  
"I have been waiting to be killed since I left here in the first place." She sighed she still refused to look at her master.  
  
"I won't let you be killed, Jeshickah won't kill you because she thinks you will be good for breeding." He lifted Kage's head so that she looked at him.  
  
"Audra will be back soon to take care of Jeshickah, then you will be free." His black eyes met with her blue ones.  
  
She nodded slightly, Jaguar stood up. "Good-bye for now Kage,"  
  
She watched him leave the cell and then the room all together. She closed her eyes, cursing herself for taking this job. 


	8. Old ways

Yuki: here I am again ^^ please R+R  
  
And warning this chapter takes place over the course of three days.  
  
I don't own MP but I do own Kage and the plot.  
  
"Come child." Jeshickah motioned for Kage to come to her, Kage stayed where she was, she had no desire to be beaten by a vampire.  
  
"I said come child!" She stepped forwards Kage stepped back but only found the wall behind her. Pain started to fill her body and she dropped to the ground her black hair fell in front of her face blocking her tears from view. She started to crawl forward almost in too much pain to even do that; once she was at Jeshickah's feet the pain stopped flowing through her veins.  
  
Jaguar sat at his desk looking through papers he had three days, maybe it would just be easier to give Jeshickah Midnight and just leave. No because that would most likely leave Kage here. He sighed a not needed breath, it looked like his only choice was to return to the cruel master he was before.  
  
Jeshickah now had Kage up against the wall by her throat, "Remember child? Remember the past?" she laughed cruelly, in the past it took Jeshickah three years to break Kage, and even then she wasn't truly broken. "Answer me child, what is on your mind? Hmm? Or shall I just pry in there to find out?"  
  
Kage coughed slightly, she was bruised and some of her ribs were splintered, "Yes I remember." She growled trying to get out of Jeshickah's grip, her eyes searched Jeshickah for a weapon, but it seemed the vampire became smart and didn't bring anything but her whip in. "I'm thinking about how much I hate you"  
  
Jaguar looked up as a knock came at the door, "Come in." his voice was no longer that smooth. Audra walked in, "Jaguar, I talked to the Triste."  
  
He nodded slightly, "And?"  
  
She sighed, "He can't get here until next month at the earliest."  
  
He bit his lip slightly, "I take it he has other business to attend to."  
  
She nodded, "Family business, though he promises that he will be here, he said something about what Jeshickah did to a girl wasn't right."  
  
Jaguar looked up, "He was the one that put that curse on Kage."  
  
Audra looked slightly confused, "Who?"  
  
Jeshickah smiled wickedly as she held Kage to the wall, "you're such a spoiled brat." She used her mind to send memories into Kage's mind.  
  
Kage's eyes widened in fear when she saw her mother being slaughtered again. She could see the blood that vampire lick the blood off his fingers, Jaguar held Kage against him keeping her from helping, this was their second to last extreme measure to break Kage.  
  
"So you are thinking about becoming the ruthless trainer you once were?" Audra sighed as she finished listening to Jaguar's story.  
  
He nodded slightly, "yes, unless I find some way to avoid it."  
  
She shook her head, "Then shall I keep Eric with me?"  
  
"Yes, I don't want him exposed to this." He stood up, "When that Triste comes, if he comes, everything will go back to the way it is now." His voice held a slight I hope tone in it.  
  
She nodded and started out, "I will let you get back to your work." She walked out, and Jaguar sighed.  
  
Kage clinched her teeth, "That's the past it doesn't matter anymore." Jeshickah changed the memories into vivid pain instead. Kage recoiled in pain so that her feet were no long on the ground and she was being held up merely by Jeshickah's hand around her neck.  
  
"That's a good slave," she threw Kage against a wall, "Now for your lessons. Titles. You are to address everyone as milord or milady, unless your master tells you other wise." Kage was huddled in the corner, odd how she became so weak and fragile when she was at the mercy of this vampire, most hunters would find a way to kill the vampire. Kage guessed that she was not meant to be free as she felt Jeshickah's boot in her side.  
  
Jaguar stood as Audra left, he looked out the window waiting to see Jeshickah's Lamborghini, but he never saw it. He walked out of his office going to check on the slave quarters making sure they were in their new order. He couldn't believe what he was going to do he was so sure that the blind girl had solved his cruelty problems.  
  
Jeshickah laughed as she chained Kage's hands to the floor of a new chamber "You will learn to obey your master child, you will, I know your weakness." Another wicked smile passed Jeshickah's face. Kage struggled against the chains, Jeshickah placed a bowl of food just out of Kage's reach, "Now child, back to the weak girl you once were." The past started to fill Kage's mind with extreme pain attached to it, her eyes widened in fear the past was the last thing she wanted to see.  
  
Jaguar woke as the sun had set, he stood and looked out the window once again checking for Jeshickah's car. The view of him from below would have been a beautiful sight had someone been down there, his golden tanned skin went perfectly with his leather pants, his trainers pants, they hugged his form and were much different from the soft black pants that he wore most of the time. He cursed slightly when he realized that Jeshickah wasn't there, oh well he had work to do.  
  
Jeshickah laughed at the shape that Kage was in when she came back that night. Kage was curled on the floor covering her ears the best she could as if try to block out the sounds of something. She was sleeping but stirring painfully so, the illusion that Jeshickah had made the morning before was still in play.  
  
"Wake up child," Jeshickah gave Kage a swift kick in the ribs cracking one of them more. Kage woke up but stared at the ground. Jeshickah gave many orders each one Kage followed like a dog, Jeshickah had found the key to breaking the hunter, her past.  
  
Jaguar snapped the whip at one of the slaves that had dropped and broke something, he almost recoiled at the sound of it hitting human flesh but stopped himself. He walked off to find a bleeder he needed to feed, he hadn't feed since the morning before, he had too much work to do.  
  
Kage was prepared for inspection, Jeshickah wanted to make sure Kage was perfect before returning her to Jaguar. Kage sat with her eyes downcast she wore nothing more then a simple sheet covering her allowing Jeshickah to see everything,  
  
"Your left wrist, what is wrong with it?" Jeshickah noticed that Kage was using only her right had to keep her self up while Jeshickah looked at her back.  
  
"Master Jaguar broke it, it was never set right so it did not heal properly." Her voice was barely audible.  
  
She nodded slightly and forced Kage all the way to the floor, "While your down there lick my boots." Kage hesitated for a moment and was greeted with pain and a faint sense of blood in her mouth, "Do not hesitate" Kage started slowly to lick Jeshickah's boot.  
  
Jaguar watched as the sun slowly sank below the mountains, he turned to his desk and opened a small box, he pulled out a leather black collar with a tag on it, Kage was inscribed on the silver tag. He had one of the slaves run out and get it for him during the day. He heard the screech of car tires and he turned back to the window, Jeshickah's Lamborghini was in the drive.  
  
Jeshickah came out of the car with a whip in her left hand she opened the door and a girl came out ever so slowly, but who was this girl she was almost unrecognizable, Kage, she was returned to the state she had been in before she left Midnight. Jaguar sighed hoping that he made the right choice, humans were just humans right?  
  
He was sitting at his desk when the handle of the door turned, Jeshickah must have made her rounds before coming to him, as soon as they entered Kage was on her knees bowing to Jaguar, he stared up at Jeshickah his whip coiled on the desk, "She is broken?" She nodded, "Yep, I found her weakness, it was easy."  
  
He nodded, "Kage come." His voice was so cold it was almost unrecognizable.  
  
Kage slowly got up and walked over to him sitting at his feet, her black hair tumbled about her shoulders. He ran a hand through her soft hair, "Beautiful,"  
  
Jeshickah nodded, "I like what you did with the place Kitty. It is getting to satisfaction."  
  
Jaguar continued to run a hand through Kage's hair, her blue eyes were downcast staring at Jaguar's boots.  
  
"Why don't you breed her?" Jeshickah walked over going to pet Kage but Kage recoiled thinking she was going to be hit.  
  
"I don't think so. One of the things with pets is that they learn more as they age, Kage won't age, she might pass that on." Jaguar glanced up at the door as if he was expecting someone else to come it.  
  
Jeshickah smacked Kage up side the head, "Do not pulled back from your masters."  
  
Kage leaned her head on Jaguar's leg as if looking for protection. Jaguar just simply stroked her hair. Jeshickah spotted the box on his desk.  
  
"What is that?" She glided over to it and opened, "A collar for your new pet?" She held it up.  
  
Jaguar nodded, "so if she gets loose again everyone knows that she is a pet, not a human child." He took it from Jeshickah and put it on Kage.  
  
Kage buried her face in Jaguar's leg, thinking to herself, how could I let this happen? I was a hunter! And now I am nothing but a pet, again.  
  
Jaguar's voice entered her head, you are a pet and always have been Kage, just like a lost dog you would never be able to survive on your own, and you know that.  
  
She sighed she had been screwed again on a job once she had almost gotten herself killed and now she is back in her past. She laid her head on Jaguar's lap and started falling asleep to the fait music that was playing from a radio near by. There was nothing she could do, not now.  
  
(Yuki: that is not the end of the story! R+R please!) 


	9. A while later

Yuki: I'm here with another chapter ^^ I got a review on my last one that I posted, no one signed it though, so if it was you that posted the review I would like to know.  
  
I do not own MP but I do own Kage and the plot.  
  
This takes place a while after the last chapter.  
  
She could here the faint sound of the music as she woke, she kept her eyes closed as she realized his arms were around her. She slowly opened her eyes, her body had stiffen from the beating she had been given the night before. Jaguar woke up as Kage looked around the room from her spot in his arms.  
  
"Good morning my pet." He brushed a hand through her long hair. She averted her gaze and said nothing back, He smiled yet there was something different in his smile that wasn't there when she had first arrived at Midnight. She rolled of the bed so that she landed on her knees as her master got out of the bed.  
  
He got dressed as Kage sat there on the ground staring at it, "Come, we have a meeting with Jeshickah this morning." Kage stood slowly; she had lost more weight than it was healthy for a human to loose. She followed three steps behind him her leather collar making a soft clicking noise as she walked.  
  
They entered the room and Kage bowed knowing that Jeshickah would be in there, when the bow was complete Jaguar pulled her up and against him tightly, she winched as he hit a wound from her beating.  
  
"Hello Kitty," Jeshickah's cool voice sent a shiver down Kage's back as Jaguar released her at his seat.  
  
"Jeshickah," His voice was dispassionate as he sat down motioning for his pet to sit at his feet. "How was the first batch of humans?"  
  
"Horrible only three were born alive and two of them were sickly so I let the breeders feed on their thin blood." She growled maliciously.  
  
"Shame," he felt Kage recoil at Jeshickah's words, "the next batch should be better, just make sure the breeders keep the females strong enough so they won't die." He laughed as he felt Kage cringe as well, "It seems we are scaring my little pet." He forced Kage against his leg as if comforting her.  
  
"How is your little pet?" Jeshickah walked over to where Jaguar was sitting, Kage willing pressed harder against his leg as if it would hide her from Jeshickah.  
  
"She's getting better, it took her a little while to get use to being a pet again." He brushed the long bangs out of Kage's face.  
  
"Getting a little shaggy isn't she?" Jeshickah moved some more hair from her face, "Has she misbehaved recently?"  
  
Kage pulled away from Jeshickah slipping past Jaguar's legs so that she was under the table, Jaguar didn't seem to mind too much because she was still in his reach.  
  
He put a hand on her head, "I'm taking her to the slave that does grooming after the meeting," he held to Kage's hair so she couldn't move any further, "She did mess up slightly last night," He shrugged he was indifferent about it, she messed up he punished her and it was over.  
  
"Really? What did she do?" Jeshickah bent down reaching for Kage who tried to pull back but was greeted with the pain of someone pulling her hair.  
  
"I caught her stealing food," He laughed at Kage's fear of Jeshickah.  
  
"And your punishment for her?" she continued to pet Kage's soft hair.  
  
"Beating and no food tonight." He shrugged slightly, "I think you've scared my pet enough."  
  
Jeshickah smirked wickedly, "I can really scar her if you want." She pulled her whip from a hook on her belt and let it uncoil on the ground. She raised her hand and snapped the whip, the whip hit the table making a noise that was equally as loud as the snap itself.  
  
Kage jumped and her head hit the table, but she said nothing, she didn't even make a noise, but she shook like a scared cat. Jaguar laughed he knew that Jeshickah would not hit Kage, but she was only scaring her. Jeshickah snapped the whip again, and Kage shut her eyes tightly as Jeshickah continued to snap the whip. Jaguar let go of Kage's hair and she moved further away to the other side of the table, but she was still by Jaguar.  
  
"Alright Jeshickah that's enough," he kneeled by Kage, "She is scared to death." He had a hint of amusement in his voice. He ushered Kage to him and she buried her face in his chest.  
  
Jeshickah laughed at the girl and sat at her seat. Jaguar went to his feet holding the shaking pet.  
  
"I like what you have done with Midnight Kitty," Jeshickah looked out the window at the moon that was behind Jaguar. "One thing though, the court yard, are you going to change that or leave it with Shayla there?"  
  
"Shayla is to stay there, I can not put her in the wild or she'll die, even you wouldn't put a pet out in the human world if you know it did not have a chance." He put Kage back on the floor.  
  
Jeshickah nodded, "that's fine, I will just find some other place for my new torturing place to be."  
  
He shrugged, "Is that all you wanted to address?" He started to stand, Kage sat there until she was sure he was getting ready to leave.  
  
"That is it," She left before he even finished standing, Kage followed Jaguar out slowly.  
  
They walked down the hall towards the 'groomer' Kage walked slowly her stomach growling as she followed.  
  
"Milord," a human lady bowed when they entered, she ignored Kage. "Why can I do for you Milord?"  
  
"My pet needs grooming and some new cloths for the dinner tonight." He pushed Kage forward, she was still looking at the ground.  
  
"Yes milord, may I ask a question?" she hesitated slightly before asking, she took Kage to a table.  
  
"What?" his voice was cold.  
  
"What dinner is being held tonight?" She turned her back on Kage who was sitting on the bed-like table.  
  
"It is the slave market dinner, it is an addition I have made to Midnight, where people can sell buy, trade, show off, slaves." He glared at her, "If you keep asking pointless questions you might find yourself in a cage there."  
  
"Sorry Milord." She walked over to Kage.  
  
"When you are done take her to the tailors, I will be waiting for her there." He walked out, Kage sat at the table staring at the wall.  
  
The girl brushed Keket's hair and started to wash it, "You have such beautiful hair Kage." She didn't respond, the girl looked at her, "You can talk around me, I won't tell Lord Jaguar." Once again Kage didn't respond, the girl sighed, "Can you talk?" Kage shrugged she hadn't made a sound for at least three months and she hadn't talked since Jeshickah broke her for the second time.  
  
She finished Kage's hair, she had tied it in a low pony tail with a black ribbon the measure the length of Kage's hair; it looked elegant yet like something a pet would wear. She walked Kage to the tailors, and left her there.  
  
She walked in looking down, as soon as she saw Jaguar's boots she bowed.  
  
"Kage," He pulled her up and towards him, "Beautiful," he ran his hand through her groomed hair, he turned to the tailor, "Something black, and elegant, she will be on show tonight. I'll be back in an hour." He walked out leaving Kage there looked down as usual.  
  
An hour later the tailor had clothes ready for her she carried them folded in her arms as she followed Jaguar back to his office. He took the cloths from her and placed them in a draw in his desk he sat down Kage was lying by the door of his office.  
  
Jaguar picked up a letter he had received about a month earlier.  
  
Hey Jaguar,  
  
I'm visiting Greg right now; I just thought I write you. I'm starting to thing that you were right when you said I could not return to the world of Cathy, I am thinking about asking, or paying, Nathaniel for his blood. I'm thinking about joining your world of the night. I'll see you in a month or so, tell Kage hi. And Eric says hi.  
  
Audra  
  
He sighed the last shred of humanity he had left was for Audra and Eric and that was it.  
  
Kage looked up at the door when there was a knock. Jaguar looked to the door and then to the letter, 'in a month' he cursed under his breath and stated a smooth but cold,  
  
"Come in." 


	10. Audra

Yuki: muahahaha yet another chapter ^^ I have many ideas for this fanfic so I'm not sure how long it is going to be. Sorry but this chapter is short.  
  
I don't own MP but I do own Kage and the plot.  
  
As soon as Jaguar saw the foot of who it was outside the door he looked at his pet, "Kage go to the room." His voice was cold and sharp meaning that she needed to move fast, she stood up and walked into his room.  
  
"Jaguar" Audra stepped in; the vampire allowed himself a small smile, "Audra."  
  
"I see how things have changed; I take it that the Triste didn't show up." She sat down in the chair in front of his desk.  
  
"No, I haven't heard from him either," he growled slightly, before swallowing it, "How is Greg?"  
  
"He's alright, How is Kage?" she didn't hint to the fact that she saw Kage before she ran into the room, not yet.  
  
He shrugged and didn't answer her, "How's Eric?"  
  
"He's in better shape then Kage is right now. She doesn't look to healthy Jaguar." Audra stared at him.  
  
"She is none of your concern I did what I had to do to save her life." He glared slightly with his black unreadable eyes. "Have you thought anymore on rather you are going to join my world?"  
  
"Can I see her?" Audra matched his stare, and nodded, "That is why I am here Nathaniel is going to meet me after tonight's dinner."  
  
"You can see her, I guess, she might not remember you though." He shrugged, Kage wouldn't respond to Audra, at least he didn't think she would. "Dinner is at midnight, I will get Nathaniel to meet you back here that way you don't have a chance of running into Jeshickah."  
  
She nodded and stood, "I'm going to see Kage now, I'll be back in a minute," she walked into his room.  
  
Kage was curled up on the foot of the bed, she wasn't sleeping she hadn't turned on the radio, she wouldn't sleep unless Jaguar told her to.  
  
"Kage?" Audra approached softly, "You alright?"  
  
She didn't answer she sat up and refused to look at her.  
  
"Kage it's alright Jaguar won't mind you talking to me." She stepped forward, Kage scooted away.  
  
Audra was about to say something but stopped remembering something Jaguar told her once when they were talking about Eric 'I can recognize his mind, I can find it if I look.' She pondered for a moment, does that mean since he is working as a trainer again he is constantly in her mind? She shook her head and reach for Kage to comfort her but Kage pulled away forcing herself to fall off the bed and away from Audra.  
  
Kage was huddled in the corner when the room door opened she ran to the door Jaguar clutched her to him protectively; "I told you she wouldn't remember you Audra."  
  
She glared at him, "What have you done to her?"  
  
"I told you I did what I had to do to save her life." He started walking out Kage followed him still shaken.  
  
"If you say so," she shook her head, "I'm running out for a few minutes I will meet Nathaniel back here."  
  
He nodded slightly, "Be careful I would not want you to be hurt." 


	11. Dinner

Yuki: Wow, chapter 11, I hope you are enjoying this ^^  
  
I do not own MP but I do own a guy that is mentioned in this and Kage, and Vampirious (which is used in a story of mine.)  
  
Kage followed Jaguar down the hall the only noise was the soft clicking of her collar. They entered the dinning hall, on the left side there were rows of cages most of them held humans.  
  
Kage was dressed in a suede tank top and loose leather pants to match her master.  
  
"Ah Kitty, your pet looks marvelous tonight." Jeshickah walked up and watched Kage bow.  
  
"Thanks," he suppressed a low growl at his nick name, "I see you have failed to find yourself a pet that satisfies you.""  
  
She nodded, "It is hard to find one that firs the credentials." She went to pet Kage; Kage tired to pull away but Jaguar caught her arm keeping her there.  
  
Jeshickah sneered and pulled her whip from her belt, "You are not to pull back from any one," she back handed Kage with the handle of the whip and then walked off.  
  
Jaguar turned to face Kage, "That will be a nice bruise," her traced one of his slender fingers down the already developing bruise and the long slice that followed the bruise, "it won't scar." He smirked as he liked the blood off his finger, Kage could see hunger in his eyes.  
  
They walked to the table, Jaguar sat in the chair and Kage sat on her knees next to him. She started to glance around the room as those in the cages, most were broken but few were not. One of them looked familiar, a guy about 18 years in age, he had white hair but it appeared silver, he was well built and the only marking he had was a long scar down his back and a small 'V' shape scar on his left shoulder. He was only wearing a black sheet that was tied around his waist so that he was able to be inspected easily. (A/N MY BISHI! *cough* sorry kind of an inside joke with a friend)  
  
He suddenly turned his head as if he could feel Kage's gaze, they locked eyes for a few moments and then he forced himself to turn and Kage went back to looking around the room.  
  
The shape-shifters and witches that were attending the dinner were being offered food, and slaves were bring around bleeders to all the vampires.  
  
"Milord?" A young slave girl brought a bleeder up to Jaguar.  
  
"No, I will use my pet," he shook his head and gestured down to Kage.  
  
The slave left and Jaguar pulled Kage up and onto his lap.  
  
"Relax Kage," he was already putting the pressure of his mind on hers. He took her collar off and set it on the table and then tilted her head so that her neck was exposed.  
  
She felt his fangs enter her neck, but she was already close to collapsing because of the presser on her mind. He drank, Kage went limp in his arms, but she wasn't dead.  
  
He laid her at his feet wiping the blood from his mouth. A while later Nathaniel came up to him, Kage had woken and was sitting by Jaguar.  
  
"Jaguar," He leaned over the table, "We have a meeting now."  
  
Jaguar nodded, "This place is boring me anyways, come Kage."  
  
Kage stood but was still weak, but she followed the two; they passed the cages and she once again saw the guy, but this time he was being prepared to be transported to a special room for inspection. His potential buyer was a vampire by the name of Kyomi; Kage had often seen him around Midnight.  
  
Jaguar closed the door when everyone was in; Audra was sitting at his desk, she threw him a small plastic box, "Give it to Kage, it's a brace for her left wrist, she needs it."  
  
He handed it to Kage, "Put it on and then sleep until I come and wake you up." She took the box and ran into his room.  
  
"You fed off of her?" Audra stood.  
  
Jaguar nodded slightly, "But as I said before she is none of your concern Audra."  
  
"Someone has to be concerned for her," She sneered slightly, "Nathaniel, let's get this done"  
  
Jaguar leaned against the wall listening to the faint sounds of music that came through it.  
  
"Haven't you forgotten to ask Jaguar something?" Nathaniel stepped up.  
  
Audra cursed under her breath, she had gotten caught up in what a jerk Jaguar was being that she almost forgot, "Jaguar, I'm going to need a place to stay when this is done, Eric is staying with Greg until I go back to get him. Can I stay here?"  
  
He looked up slightly shocked, "Um, sure. Though you are going to have to avoid Jeshickah."  
  
She nodded, "I know"  
  
"And you can't spoil Kage, if you do Jeshickah will kill her." He leaned against the wall.  
  
"And here I was starting to think you enjoyed torturing the girl." She turned to Nathaniel, "ready."  
  
Nathaniel smiled slightly, "I'll take care of her Jaguar, I'll bring her back after we've fed."  
  
Jaguar walked out checking Kage's mind to make sure she was sleeping. He walked around making his way to the court yard. Was Audra right? Was he enjoying his power? There were times when he missed the obedience of a pet, but he was so sure that was over.  
  
He rubbed a hand over Shayla's muzzle and sighed, "I am doing this for Kage's life right?" She nuzzled him reassuringly.  
  
He stood a few minutes before sunrise, "I'll be back later," and then he disappeared.  
  
He reappeared in his room by his bed. Kage was curled up at the end of the bed; he turned off the radio and her eyes fluttered open. She scurried off the bed and onto the floor in a bow; her left wrist had the brown brace that Audra had bought.  
  
"Play," he handed her a pan flute; she had taken up the instrument at Vampirious as some form of relaxation and now it was used to lull her master to sleep. She started to play. Jaguar looked at her, "You can stop when I am asleep."  
  
She closed her eyes and played the tune was a medium soft beat, and her mind travel to the past that she barely remember.  
  
*flash back*  
  
Kage sat in the white halls of Vampirious playing the pan flute someone just bought her.  
  
One of the guys, Yuri, was walking down the hall, "Why do you bother with that?" He glanced at her, "I mean it sounds good and all but it isn't going to do you any good."  
  
She stopped for a moment, Yuri was always nice to her but had different views, he was in the same boat as she was, with the curse from a Triste, but he picked a fight with one instead. "I like the sound, it helps me relax." She continued to play as Yuri stood over her.  
  
"But what good will it do with a vampire?" Yuri sat down.  
  
"Who knows maybe the vampire will spare my life." She laughed slightly, and he smiled "Maybe."  
  
**end flash back**  
  
Kage looked up as she finished the song, Jaguar was sleeping. She put the flute back and turned on the radio, she curled up at the foot of the bed. 


	12. Yuri

Yuki: Chapter 12, though I haven't gotten too many reviews, so I don't know why I keep writing. R+R please.  
  
Audra walked into Jaguar's room; she switched off the radio, as a result Kage woke up, she recognized Audra as a vampire and slipped off the bed into a bow.  
  
Jaguar sat up, "Audra, back so soon?"  
  
She nodded, "easy change."  
  
"But we have a problem, you belong to Jeshickah if you took Nathaniel's blood." Jaguar stood ignoring Kage.  
  
"We thought of that, he had another mercenary offer blood." She smiled her new fangs showing.  
  
"Very good," He walked to a table and picked up a bowl of food, "Here Kage" He handed her the bowl; she took it and ate.  
  
"Can I try to get near her again?" Audra motioned to Kage.  
  
"When she's done," he nodded and walked out to where his desk was to grab his whip.  
  
Kage put the bowl on the table when she was finished and picked up her pan flute; Audra walked over to her and tried to touch the slice on Kage's cheek. Kage flinched and started to move back, Jaguar stepped in. Kage saw him and stayed still letting Audra touch the wound.  
  
Kage shut her eyes when she was touched but surprising to her Audra's touch was soft.  
  
"That's pretty deep Jaguar, shouldn't it be taken care of?" She stood up.  
  
"You can if you want, she is your pet now too." He leaned in the door way.  
  
"I don't like the idea of pets," she wiped the blood off her hand.  
  
"You'll get used to it." Jaguar stepped further in, "Kage come. I have another meeting today. We'll be back in a little while." They walked out only to be greeted at the end of the hall.  
  
"Running late my pet?" Jeshickah looked up at them, Kage bowed.  
  
"Yeah, Kage had to eat." He hinted to the girl on the ground.  
  
"I see," She started walking down the hall, "We have someone that wants to buy one of our slaves."  
  
Jaguar followed, and Kage followed him.  
  
They entered the room Kage bowed knowing that there was another vampire there. Jaguar pulled her up after the vampire in the room was done looking at her, they walked to his seat, Kage sat on the floor.  
  
"You want to by him?" Jeshickah pointed to the guy who was chained to the wall.  
  
Kage looked at the guy on the wall as the other Vampire answered, "Yes," Kage recognized him it was the guy from the dinner.  
  
"He's barely broken," Jaguar pointed out, "Not to mention he picked a fight with a Triste and now he can't age."  
  
Kage looked up, they way Jaguar was talking sounded like he was describing the guy from Vampirious. That wasn't possible, was it?  
  
"That's fine, I'll finish breaking him, and the fact that he won't age is fine." Kyomi shrugged slightly, "Speaking of pets Jaguar, is that one for sale?" He pointed to Kage who was now peeking around the table to get a better look at the guy that was for sale.  
  
"No, this is my pet, Kage." She felt Jaguar's hand in her hair and she saw the other guy's eyes widen.  
  
"I see, well if you ever decide to sell her, let me know. Now shall we go negotiate prices?" He started walking out then turned to Kage who was now messing with her pan flute. He picked her up and sat her on the table, "Why don't you entertain my soon to be slave?" He hinted towards her flute.  
  
Jaguar turned when he sensed Kage tensing more then usual, "Go head Kage, stay here and play."  
  
The three vampires walked out Kage sat on the table her knees pulled to her chest and she started to play. The guy chained to the wall listened and both their minds traveled to the past.  
  
*flash back for both of them*  
  
Kage was sitting on a dinning table in the mess hall of Vampirious playing her flute.  
  
"You're getting better," Yuri walked in; he was dressed in his hunting garbs ready for his assignment.  
  
"Thanks," Kage looked up and smiled, she was getting used to his company now. "What is your assignment?"  
  
"I'm off to find a vampire that is with in Midnight's walls," He sat down next to her.  
  
Kage visibly cringed when he mentioned Midnight, "I wish you luck," she started playing again but stopped suddenly when she felt his arm around her waist.  
  
"I'll be back, you don't have to worry." He smiled, and she smirked he always knew what she was thinking and sometimes that scared her.  
  
"I would be worried if anyone willing put themselves in Midnight," She shrugged, he laughed why was he always good humored?  
  
"Even if Marissa went in?" He raised an eye brow at her.  
  
"No, if Marissa went in I would hope she didn't come out." She laughed slightly, she was thankful for Marissa taking her in, but she had a long way to go before she understood Kage.  
  
He turned her head before she started playing again, "You'll see me again, I promise Kage, I won't leave you alone here." He kissed her softly and Kage pulled back slightly surprised but then welcomed the kiss.  
  
He reassured Kage one more time though neither of them knew it at the time, this would be the last time they would see each other at Vampirious.  
  
*end flash back*  
  
"Kage?" The guy looked up from the wall.  
  
She stopped playing but didn't answer, she didn't even know if she could speak still.  
  
"It is you right?" He stood up though the chain around his neck and the ones on his feet kept him from going to far.  
  
She nodded and went to continue playing.  
  
"Kage, why are you here again?" He tried to step forward but couldn't.  
  
She shrugged but continued playing.  
  
"They broke you haven't they?" his voice had a light tone in it since he knew the answer and he knew what Kage was like after she had escaped Midnight the first time.  
  
She nodded and continued to play; just like old times he would talk she would play.  
  
He smiled at her, "Kage, come here, I won't hurt you."  
  
Kage glanced at him then to the door.  
  
"They aren't going to come back for a few minutes," He reassured her.  
  
She set the flute down, got off the table, and walked over to him.  
  
He used one of his hands to make her look up at him, she meet his goldish brown eyes with her crystal blue ones. And he embraced her, the first human contact she had since she entered Midnight for the second time. They heard noise out side of the door and Yuri reluctantly let go of Kage and she jumped back on the table and started playing again.  
  
"He's all yours Kyomi." Jaguar threw him the keys, "Come Kage," Kage jumped off the table and went to Jaguar she kept her downcast glance towards the side so that she could watch Yuri leave with his new master. 


	13. Price

Yuki: chapter 13 here R+R please!!  
  
Jaguar was sitting on the bed while Audra was taking care of the slice on Kage's cheek.  
  
"The slave I sold today was like Kage," He looked out the window.  
  
"With the curse?" She was wiping dry blood from Kage's cheek.  
  
"And the fact that he was a hunter, from Vampirious." He glanced at Kage who did nothing at all.  
  
"Another hunter?" Damn Vampirious must be going to hell if they've lost two members in one place." She started brushing Kage's hair.  
  
"He was trapped as a slave before Kage's second time here." He shrugged slightly, and stood up, he sensed something out side the room, "Kage go check out in the hall,"  
  
Kage stood up and went out of the room looking around the hall, there was a human boy there with a camera taking photos of Midnight, he looked at her, he started to talk but hid around the corner as foots steps echoed towards Kage. Kage turned to go back into the room basically ignoring the fact that she saw a boy in the hall. She suddenly felt leather around her neck.  
  
"And what are you doing about with out your master?" Jeshickah was the owner of the whip that was coiled around Kage's neck, Kage attempted to bow, Jeshickah pulled her back up, "Shame, you have been so good lately there has been no need for me to punish you." She threw Kage to the ground, the vampire was so preoccupied with Kage that she didn't notice the boy running down the hall the other way. Kage started to back up while she was still on the ground.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Jeshickah took two steps forwards for every scoot back Kage took, Jeshickah stepped on the bottom of Kage's pants keeping her from going any further. She bent down looking Kage in the eyes, and evil look crossed Jeshickah's black eyes. Kage continued to try to scoot back. Jeshickah was about to lash out at Kage with her mind when Jaguar pulled Jeshickah off of Kage.  
  
"I sent her out because I thought I sensed a human in the hall." He released Jeshickah, by this time the human boy was gone. Kage moved into the bowing position, waiting for someone to tell her that she could leave.  
  
"She shouldn't be running around with out her master," Jeshickah growled, "Next time you leave her alone at all, I will take her and sell her, after all she is the property of Midnight."  
  
Jaguar looked at Kage then to Jeshickah, "How much do you want for her?" Kage looked up slightly wondering what he meant, wasn't she his already?  
  
"What do you mean Kitty?" She purred as she bent down next to Kage, it was all Kage could to keep from running.  
  
"I am," he paused for a moment, "Handing Midnight over to you, I rather be a trainer and not run it. I'll pay for Kage and find myself a place in the area Midnight owns, so you will be able to find me." He watched what Jeshickah was going to do with Kage.  
  
Jeshickah started turning Kage's head back and fourth inspecting her, "That sounds good, now for a price." She smiled wickedly, "She is in relatively good shape, barely any scars. She has a small one that is a 'V' probably from the hunting circle it will fade sometime or other. Her left wrist is weak, but she is very well broken."  
  
"What is the price Jeshickah?" Jaguar knew what was coming.  
  
"Four million," She stood up, "Payment is due in a week, and so is Midnight." She walked off.  
  
Kage looked up at him then back down, "Come Kage," His voice was softer.  
  
"Four Million for a human child?" Audra had over heard, she was sitting on Jaguar's desk when they walked in.  
  
He nodded, "It's not as bad as I thought she was going to have me pay. We have a week to find a place to live."  
  
She sighed "Alright, I'll start looking." She disappeared.  
  
Yuki: ehehe that is a weird place to stop but that is where I am stopping, sorry it is so short, but we are getting close to the end, but there is going to be a sequel. There should be one or two maybe even three more chapters of this one though. R+R pwezzz 


	14. Gone

Yuki: here I am again ^^ R+R please  
  
I do not own MP but I do own Kage and Yuri along with my plot.  
  
This is a week after the last chapter.  
  
Jaguar handed Jeshickah her money as he and Kage left, Audra was already waiting at the house.  
  
"Now remember Kitty, I'll be stopping by every month," She counted her money as they walked out.  
  
"I know," he walked out Kage followed him.  
  
They entered the house Audra was sitting on the couch, she was reading and didn't even look up when they came. Kage went to the room that Jaguar had set up for her and her only.  
  
"When Jeshickah comes you might want to find something to do, so I don't have to deal with either of you trying to killing the other one." He sat down too.  
  
She nodded, "I will, I'm going to get Eric soon." She looked up at Jaguar, then to the room that Kage was in, "You aren't going to treat him like Kage are you?"  
  
"No, but both of them are going to have to learn how to act when Jeshickah visits." He stretched.  
  
"You have to give Kage back her humanity Jaguar, she is human not a dog." She finally put down her book.  
  
"Yes, but will she take it? She might not want her humanity back in fear that it will be taken away from her again, which is possible." He sighed turning his gaze to Kage who was peeking out of her door, "It's alright Kage you can come out." He turned back to Audra, "Besides, I can't just turn her out back in the human world, You know how hard it was to adjust after being in our world, she wouldn't survive, she can't speak no one will understand what happened."  
  
Audra sighed, "What about Vampirious?"  
  
"They are no longer accepting past pets." He sighed he had ran into a girl from there the week before.  
  
"Crimson could possibly take her." Audra looked at Kage who was sitting on the floor listening.  
  
"She is scared to death of Vampires that was the key Jeshickah used to break her again, she won't be able to hunt." Jaguar sighed and shook his head, "The only place for her is with us."  
  
Audra finally nodded, "Alright, but we can at least teach her to be human again."  
  
He nodded, "Eric can help with that."  
  
She smiled, "good,"  
  
Kage crawled over to Jaguar laying her head on his lap, he looked at Audra.  
  
"Humans like closeness," She smiled, "It's amazing she still trusts you." She laughed slightly as Jaguar glared at her.  
  
Kage woke up sometime the next week she was curled up against a jaguar, for a moment she though Shayla had gotten into the house but she realized this jaguar was a male, Jaguar.  
  
She turned the radio off trying not to wake her master, Audra was gone, how strange she wasn't suppose to leave until the afternoon, and yet she was no where to be found.  
  
"Kage? What is it?" Jaguar was in his vampire form and standing behind her, she swirled around to bow but he shook his head, "Don't worry about bowing to me, only to Jeshickah ok?"  
  
She nodded slowly not sure what to make of these situations that she had woken up to. She walked to the Kitchen which had food for her, there was a note on the refrigerator.  
  
"Jaguar,  
  
I got a message this morning saying that the Triste that we had planned on hiring has been killed, but I have another Triste that I am meeting with this morning. See you guys later.  
  
Audra"  
  
Jaguar growled he had a feeling that this was a trap, "I'll be back Kage," Kage looked at him slightly confused he was going to leave her there alone with nothing to do? Along with the fact that Jeshickah was suppose to visit today. "Before Jeshickah comes, I promise." He disappeared.  
  
Kage sat there confused where was Audra why did Jaguar just leave her there, she sighed and pulled out her flute and started playing, a few hours later Jaguar appeared just before Jeshickah appeared, Kage bowed once Jeshickah appeared.  
  
"Jeshickah, how is midnight?" Jaguar sat down.  
  
"Better then when you were running it. The last batch of humans was marvelous; I only had to throw out one out of five." She gave Kage a pat on the head and sat in the chair near the door.  
  
Jaguar brushed Kage's hair with his hand when she laid her head on his lap, "Well that's good." He shrugged slightly he knew the only reason that Jeshickah came was to see how well behaved his pet was.  
  
"Sorry but I can't stay I have a meeting," she disappeared.  
  
Kage relaxed slightly as Jeshickah left she looked at Jaguar silently asking him if he had found Audra.  
  
"I didn't find her, I'm going to be gone for a little while, can you take care of yourself and Shayla?" He stood up in a cat like motion.  
  
Kage nodded in her mind she was worried Jeshickah would come back.  
  
"She won't come back so soon I will be back before she comes back." He gave her a small hug; the world shifted and he was gone.  
  
Kage went in the back with Shayla and curled up in the sun with her just resting listening to the jaguar's heart.  
  
Day came and Kage was walking around restlessly wondering what she was going to do, she had already cleaned the house and now there was nothing left. She turned on her radio and slept until sunset. She woke up only to find a very unwelcome vampire in the living room.  
  
She bowed as soon as she saw Jeshickah, what was she doing here she wasn't suppose to visit for another month and now Kage was caught with out her master.  
  
"Ah hello pet, where is your master?" Jeshickah stood above Kage, who shrugged to show she had no idea where Jaguar was. Jeshickah kicked her so that she was totally on the ground and looking up.  
  
"Do you remember what I told your master a few weeks ago?" She bent down so that she was in Kage's face. Kage nodded, "then I guess we find a new master for you." She picked Kage up by the neck, she walked out the door with Kage in her hand, shoved her in the car and drove to Midnight.  
  
Kage watched as the house slipped out of view, the thought once again crossed her mind, I'm not meant to be free, I am a mere pet, nothing more.  
  
Yuki: FINISHED! Alright um watch for the sequel that should start in a few days, it will be under the title Humanity. Thanks R+R please! 


End file.
